Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Electrified vehicles can include an electric drivetrain that includes, among other things, the one or more electric machines and power converters. The electric drivetrain can emit sounds when operating. The sounds can be audible such that an individual can hear the sounds. The individual could instead, or additionally, perceive the sounds as vibrations transmitted through structures of the electrified vehicle.